Glass
by Saruvi
Summary: Teenager Tsuzuki moves into an old victorian house and discovers a young boy trapped inside a mirror. Can Tsuzuki help the boy get out or is the boy trapped forever?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

Up in the attic of an old victorian a young sixteen year old boy screamed as he was dragged up the final steps. He was tossed to the dusty floor in the middle of the attic. There stood a man in white in front of a large, ornately carved mirror.

"Is he ready?" Muraki asked.

Oriya nodded, looking at the trembling form of the young boy Muraki had finished with.

On the floor were symbols Muraki had drawn with chalk that the boy couldn't read. Oriya noticed tears forming in the boy's emerald green eyes and for once thought about going against his master, but then remembered the last time someone had disobeyed Muraki and shivered.

It was best to let the man do what he planned to with the boy. Which Oriya wasn't too sure about. Muraki was dangerous and powerful and he could have anything planned for the kid, but he knew, death wouldn't be one of the choices.

Oriya knew, whatever Muraki planned for the kid, it would be something big. Something powerful. Something that would make the kid wish he were just killed instead of whatever it was.

"I'm going to lock him away in this mirror," Muraki smirked.

Both Oriya and the boy blinked. Lock away in a mirror?

"How is that possible?" Oriya asked.

"It's a spell I recently came across and I wanted to try it out. But, I thought, it needed someone special to test it out on. So the bouya here is that special someone and he's going to go into the mirror and then tell me what's on the other side," Muraki said.

"I see. What if nothing is on the other side?" Oriya asked only to get a look of contempt on Muraki's normally bland face.

"Oriya, if you're not going to help, just leave," Muraki said, so Oriya shut up.

The boy whimpered as he was grabbed and tugged upwards so he was standing in the middle of the circle on the floor. The tears that had formed in the green eyes finally escaped and the boy sobbed.

First, he'd been kidnapped or sold or whatever. He had a feeling the story of his parents selling him was true. Then he had been raped more than once over the past three years. Now this. His life was just plain miserable. All he found that he could do was cry. He was helpless to fight back against Muraki.

_Being in a mirror away from Muraki might not be so bad,_ he thought.

He shivered as it suddenly grew colder in the attic. Even with all the candles, it was freezing. Or maybe he was the only thing in the room cold. Muraki and Oriya didn't appear to be cold. So the boy thought it had to be only him that was cold.

Muraki started chanting some words. Words neither Oriya or the boy could understand. The candles flames lit up and flashed then settled down to medium sized flickers. The dust on the attic floor blew around in small circles as though swept around with invisible brooms. Muraki continued to chant as he tugged the boy closer to the mirror then pushed him roughly into it. The glass molded itself around the boy's body like liquid silver as he moved through it. As he was pushed all the way through, he noticed nothing on the other side except the reflection of the attic. Without him in it.

The glass closed itself and Muraki swore as he snatched his hand back before the glass closed around it. He knocked on the mirror, the boy knocked back, but nothing and certainly no one was getting through the mirror again that night.


	2. Into the Mirror

Twenty three years later, a couple with a seventeen year old son bought the old Victorian house.

"Don't forget to choose your room Tsu," Tsuzuki's mom said as she grabbed a box and carried it into the old victorian that his dad had bought.

"I won't mom," Tsuzuki said carrying a box of his things up the stairs into the house.

Later, after they had all the boxes moved in, Tsuzuki explored the house. He had already picked out his own room which was under the attic. Now he was exploring the backyard. Tall grasses and trees grew wildly and he grimaced as he knew he was the one that would have to mow the yard. Walking back into the house he sat down to dinner with his parents.

"So what do you think of the house so far?" his mother asked.

"I like it. I like my room a lot. It's really big," Tsuzuki answered.

--

After dinner, Tsuzuki's mom asked him to take some boxes up to the attic. Carrying the last box, he bumped into something and fell down on his behind. Looking up, he realized it was a mirror. It's glass was a worn silver color and the wooden frame around it was ornately carved but very dusty.

Tsuzuki stood up and picked up a cloth that was on the floor in front of it. He dusted it off and then jumped back when he saw not himself reflected in the mirror, but a boy about his age with green eyes and honey blonde hair staring back at him. He saw the attic and boxes also reflected so he turned around to see who the boy was only to discover that the boy wasn't in the room with him.

He touched the glass gingerly and was amazed when the boy did the same. Electricity pulsed between their fingers and Tsuzuki was suddenly tugged into the mirror along with the boy.

"Whoa! H-how did you do that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I-I don't know," the boy replied, tapping on the mirror. The glass was solid once again.

"How did you get into the mirror to begin with?" Tsuzuki inquired.

"A man put me into it last night," the boy told him.

"But last night no one lived here," Tsuzuki said, then noticed the clothing the boy was wearing was very different than his own.

"What year was it when you went into the mirror?"

"1985," the boy said.

"It's 2008. You've been in the mirror for twenty three years!" Tsuzuki gaped. He tugged on the boy. Checking to see if he was really real.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" the boy squeaked, jumping away and knocking Tsuzuki into the mirror.

He stumbled into the attic. But the boy was still trapped in the mirror.

"How'd you get out?" The boy asked, tapping on the glass again which was solid once more.

"I don't really know. Then again, I've never see anything like this before. What's your name?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka Kurosaki. And you would be?" Hisoka asked.

"Tsuzuki Asato. We've gotta get you out of the mirror," Tsuzuki told him.

"I've really been in here for that long?" Hisoka asked bewilderment in his voice.

"How bout we break the mirror?" Tsuzuki said.

"I don't think that would work. Muraki stuck me in here with a curse. He wanted to see what was on the other side. But the only thing on this side is me and the attic's reflection," Hisoka said.

"TSUZUKI!"

"I gotta go downstairs. My mom's calling me. I'll be back later though ok?" Tsuzuki said.

"Alright," Hisoka said, his voice sounded lonely and sad, so Tsuzuki tapped on the mirror, and said, "I promise I'll come back later."

Hisoka gave a tiny smile and nodded.


	3. Interaction

Over the next few weeks Tsuzuki found that if he put something in front of the mirror, Hisoka could interact with it. So Hisoka would have something nice to sleep on, Tsuzuki had dragged a spare futon up to the attic. Hisoka was happy about this as sleeping on the floor in the mirror hurt.

They played cards with each other and jacks. Tsuzuki thought it was weird that he could be playing games and talking to someone in a mirror, but then again, someone being in a mirror to begin with was weird to him.

He found himself rushing home everyday from school just to see Hisoka. But an odd thing seemed to be happening. Hisoka seemed to be fading away. He wasn't as visible as he was the first time Tsuzuki had seen him.

"Maybe if we found the guy that put you into the mirror he can help us get you out of it?" Tsuzuki suggested one night.

Hisoka shuddered at the mention of Muraki. Tsuzuki noticed and asked why.

"He was mean. He used me and then put me in here," Hisoka said.

"Used you? For what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"He raped me. Repeatedly from the time I was thirteen to just before he put me in here," Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki dropped his cards. He couldn't imagine having something like that happen to him. Let alone happen to someone like Hisoka. And then he realized, why he was so upset. It wasn't just because Hisoka had been assaulted, but because he loved Hisoka. And he wanted him out of the mirror so they could be together.

Realizing he was in love with the other boy made him blush and Hisoka asked what was wrong. Thinking perhaps Tsuzuki was sick since he slept up in the attic nightly just to be near Hisoka.

"Nothing is wrong. Just a bit cold. I'm sorry that happened to you," Tsuzuki told him.

"Eh, it happens more often than not I believe. I mean, why would it not? There are a lot of people like Muraki. But you're right, maybe if we found him, he can get me out of here. Or at least find Oriya," Hisoka said.

--

Tsuzuki brought his laptop up to the attic so he could do searches on Muraki and Oriya.

"Do you know Muraki's name?" He asked Hisoka.

Hisoka nodded and said "Kazutaka Muraki and Oriya Mibu," he answered before Tsuzuki could ask about Oriya's name. He didn't look so well. He was slightly less visible than the day before and Tsuzuki was getting worried.

"We have to find them before you disappear," he said, clicking on the keyboard. He searched for Muraki but only came up with a doctor that had died in 1922, so he dismissed that one. As for Oriya, he found one Mibu Oriya living not too far from him.

"I found Oriya I think. But not Muraki. I'm going to check out Oriya tomorrow at the address listed," Tsuzuki said.

"What do you mean before I disappear?" Hisoka inquired.

"You're becoming less visible everyday Soka," Tsuzuki told him, looking up at him.

"Really? I didn't notice. I guess being in the mirror means I can't see my own reflection. I don't even remember the last time I saw myself," Hisoka said sadly.

Which gave Tsuzuki an idea. He ran downstairs and grabbed his floor length mirror and lugged it upstairs to the attic. But when he put it in front of the mirror with Hisoka, the other mirror began to crack so he pushed it out of the way.

"Hey, I saw myself before it began cracking! Thank you Tsu," Hisoka said happily.

"I love you," Tsuzuki blurted out. He couldn't help it. Hisoka looked so cute smiling over being able to see himself after all this time.

"You what?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm sorry! But I really love you," Tsuzuki said, hanging his head.

"Touch the mirror Tsu. Try to feel me," Hisoka said to him.

Touching the mirror had electricity flowing outward from the cracks so he had to stop after a minute or he was afraid the mirror would crack completely. But in the minute he'd touched his fingertips to Hisoka's, he'd felt the same feelings he had for the boy radiated back at him. Hisoka loved him too.

"You love me too," Tsuzuki said in wonderment. Hisoka nodded.

"I swear, I will get you out of that mirror," Tsuzuki swore. Hisoka smiled sadly.


	4. Looking for Answers

The next day, Tsuzuki went to visit Oriya. He knocked on the door and was surprised when a young man with long brown hair answered saying he was Oriya Mibu. Shouldn't the man be older? Tsuzuki was pretty certain Oriya hadn't been a kid when he'd helped put Hisoka into the mirror twenty two years ago, so how was he still young?

"I'm Tsuzuki Asato and I need to speak to you about something," Tsuzuki said, sitting down in the man's living room.

"What might that be?" Oriya asked.

"It's about a boy named Hisoka," Tsuzuki said.

Oriya's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about him?" he asked.

"I've seen him," Tsuzuki told him.

"That's impossible. He's dead," Oriya replied.

"No, he's stuck in a mirror which you and someone named Muraki put him into. I want to get him out," Tsuzuki said.

Oriya narrowed his eyes, then stood up, "I think it's time you left. I don't have time for games and I know for a fact that boy is dead. He died twenty two years ago." Oriya grabbed Tsuzuki by the arm and walked to the door, opening it, he nudged the boy out then slammed the door shut.

Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped and he headed home. He was not aware of a man in white watching from upstairs through a window.

--

"Interesting turn of events wouldn't you say Oriya?" Muraki said coming down the stairs. He lit a cigarette and sat down on the sofa.

"That boy is dead isn't he?" Oriya asked.

"Worse than dead actually," Muraki stated.

"What's that mean?" Oriya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He is slowly fading away stuck in that mirror. What I'd like to know is why that boy Tsuzuki came here asking about him. I thought you destroyed the mirror," Muraki said smoothly.

"That night, I went to destroy it, but he was looking at me and asking me to help him get out of it and I just couldn't break it. So I covered it up and abandoned the house. It was recently sold," Oriya said, looking away.

Muraki smirked. He knew he should have destroyed the mirror himself once he realized he couldn't get the boy out of it but he'd trusted Oriya to do that job for him. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"We'll be going to see this boy tomorrow Oriya. Look sharp," Muraki said, standing up and going back upstairs.

--

"What do you mean he looked young?" Hisoka asked, he was slightly less visible than the night before.

"He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. You told me Oriya was that age when you were put into the mirror so I don't know how he's still that young," Tsuzuki explained.

"Me either. But I wonder if the same thing happened to Muraki. If they stayed young maybe Muraki did something with some spell or other. He was always into black magic from the time I first met him," Hisoka said.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I am going to go back there and make that man tell me how to get you out of there," Tsuzuki said.

"What if I never get out Tsu? What if I'm stuck in here forever?" Hisoka asked.

"You'll get out. I promise I'll get you out. Or I'll get in there to be with you," Tsuzuki told him.

"You would do that? Come in here with me?" Hisoka asked him, his green eyes tearing up.

"Yes. My parents would miss me but I love you so much I want to be with only you," Tsuzuki replied.

Pressing his lips to the mirror, Tsuzuki was surprised when the glass melted around him and he fell into the mirror once again.


	5. Loving Each Other

**A/N**: Happy Holidays Everyone!

--

"How do you keep doing that?" Hisoka asked, surprised.

"I don't know. But I don't care right now," Tsuzuki answered, tugging on Hisoka's arm to pull the boy closer to him, "Gods, all I want to do is touch you."

"Ah," Hisoka whispered before Tsuzuki's lips came crashing down on his.

Running his tongue along the bottom lip of Hisoka's mouth, Tsuzuki silently begged for entrance to the boy's mouth. When Hisoka moaned out loud, he opened his mouth allowing entrance and Tsuzuki took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

"Nnn," both whispered when they came up for air.

"I love you. Touch me Tsu," Hisoka murmured.

Tsuzuki smiled as he put his hands on the boy's hips. Tugging on the waistband of Hisoka's jeans, Tsuzuki realized he wanted more than to just kiss Hisoka. He wanted to make love to the boy.

"I want to make love to you Soka," he muttered thinking Hisoka would be disgusted with him.

"I want that too. There's no telling how long you'll be able to stay in here this time," Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki nodded and stepped away from the mirror, moving backwards until he tripped on the futon that was reflected in the mirror from the attic.

--

Hisoka closed his eyes as Tsuzuki sucked and nibbled on his neck. The boy slowly undressed him as they laid on the futon. Hisoka's hands were shaking. The only experience he'd had with sex was when he'd been raped by Muraki, though he wanted to do this with Tsuzuki because he loved him.

"It's alright you know. We don't have to do this," Tsuzuki said, seeing the other boy's shaking hands.

"No, I want to do this. I really do," Hisoka whispered as he leaned up to kiss Tsuzuki.

"I love you so much Soka," Tsuzuki murmured when they pulled apart.

He continued to undress Hisoka then himself until they were both naked. Taking his time, he looked down at the glowing pale flesh of Hisoka's body. Running his hands down, he touched everywhere he could reach, loving the satiny feel.

"You're so beautiful. I want you so much," Tsuzuki whispered, leaning down to kiss Hisoka's neck, sucking gently but enough to leave a little red mark. "Now you're mine forever," he laughed.

"Forever," Hisoka whispered as his hands came up and he raked his nails down Tsuzuki's back.

Hisoka had never felt this way. Every touch elicited a moan of pleasure from him. Every kiss made him want more. And when Tsuzuki touched his erection, he almost exploded in ecstasy. And when Tsuzuki entered him, he thought he'd explode. When they came together, Hisoka screamed he loved Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki's eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"I love you too Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, rolling over. He sat up and accidentally tripped on the edge of the futon, falling out of the mirror.

--

"Dammit! How come I can get in and out but you can't get out?" Tsuzuki asked.

He was upset because when he tried to get back into the mirror, it was solid. Hisoka began to cry. He couldn't get out. But sometimes, Tsuzuki could get in. It was as though someone were playing a cruel joke on them.

"Don't worry Soka, I will get you out or I'll find a way to stay in there with you," Tsuzuki promised.

"Thanks for loving me Tsu," Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki's eyes filled with tears once more and he pressed his hands against the mirror.

--

"Interesting," Muraki said as he watched the boy fall out of the mirror from his viewpoint on the street.

He had a perfect view of the attic and the mirror. But he was surprised when he watched Tsuzuki appear out of the mirror but saw that Hisoka was still trapped in it.


	6. Switch

Tsuzuki's parents went out of town for a couple days and Muraki found out about them leaving their son alone. They of course knew nothing about the mirror or Hisoka. His plan was to make sure the mirror was destroyed. Oriya walked slightly behind a strolling Muraki who was on his way to Tsuzuki's house. They were going to make sure the mirror was no longer a problem.

Ringing the bell on the old victorian had Muraki and Oriya waiting a bit for someone to answer. When there came none, Muraki had Oriya use his keys, hoping the new tenants hadn't changed the locks. They hadn't.

Walking up to the mirror in the attic, Muraki smirked when he noticed Hisoka sleeping.

Clearing his throat he said, "Hello bouya," causing Hisoka to slowly open up his eyes. Focusing on Muraki, Hisoka inhaled and jumped up. Pounding on the mirror caused more tiny cracks to appear on the glass.

"What are you doing here?" Hisoka asked.

"Hey Hisoka, that guy wasn't home," Tsuzuki said entering the attic. He froze when he saw Oriya and Muraki.

"Who are you?" He asked Muraki.

"He's Muraki, the guy that raped and put me in here," Hisoka said, glaring at the man.

"What are you two doing in my house?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We've come to dispose of the mirror," Oriya told Tsuzuki honestly. No reason to lie to the kid, he thought.

Rushing to the mirror, Tsuzuki said, "You're going to get Hisoka out of the mirror first right?"

"Why would I do that?" Muraki asked, a sneer appearing on his pale lips. He didn't like being questioned. And he was finding Tsuzuki to be quite annoying.

"You bastard! He's fading away! Get him out of that mirror!" Tsuzuki said, rushing Muraki and causing the man to falter backwards.

Laying on the floor, his white suit dusty, Muraki got angry. Which was even worse than his normal calm facade. Standing up he said,

"I have no intention of getting the bouya out of the mirror. Nor do I have any intention of letting you live either."

"W-what?" Tsuzuki stumbled.

"Tsu, get out of here! He means what he says," Hisoka shouted.

"I'm not leaving you Soka," Tsuzuki said, gritting his teeth.

"How touching," Muraki murmured.

Oriya had had enough. Now Muraki was talking about murdering Tsuzuki. Oriya couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to go to prison. What he'd helped Muraki do to Hisoka was bad enough, but he wasn't open to murder.

"Muraki, this has gone on long enough. Release the boy and destroy the mirror," Oriya said.

Muraki raised an eyebrow. Never in all the years had he known Oriya, had the younger man stood up to him. He wouldn't have it.

"Oriya, unless you wish to end up like Tsuzuki here, I suggest you shut up and do as you're told," he said scathingly.

"I don't care what you do to me," Oriya said, watching as Tsuzuki grabbed a block of wood laying next to the mirror and flung it at the man in white.

It hit Muraki in the chest, causing him to stumble forward into the mirror. Causing it to crack. Looking up, Tsuzuki watched as mirror crumbled from the edges to the center. Muraki murmured something under his breath and rushed forward, stumbling into the mirror.

Watching in disbelief before the entire mirror crashed, Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka stepped out of it.

**Two Months Later**

With Muraki gone and the mirror destroyed, Oriya left Tsuzuki and Hisoka alone. Tsuzuki's parents let Hisoka live with them as he had no home to go to. When explaining that Hisoka was a classmate of his, they decided to leave out all mention of the mirror. Hisoka and Tsuzuki had a new lease on life, and Tsuzuki helped Hisoka live life to the fullest.


End file.
